


【ROZA】夜场 by小毛

by nsrzm



Category: ROZA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsrzm/pseuds/nsrzm
Kudos: 4





	【ROZA】夜场 by小毛

罗伊抬起阿萨的身体，将阿萨抵在梳妆镜面前，正准备狠狠地吻上去，却被阿萨嬉笑着躲了过去。

“艾林伯恩先生，您以往不是还要推拒一番嘛，今天怎么这么急啊。”阿萨装模做样地娇嗔道，手有些不安地按在罗伊的胸膛，微微偏过头，企图保持一些距离。

虽说阿萨不接客，但不排斥接待这些人。只不过每次都会试探金主是不是意有所图，这罗伊·安林伯恩就是其中之一。最开始试探的时候，这位金主还满面通红地说只是欣赏而已，怎么今天就变了心意了？

罗伊微微回过神，他一只手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，皱着眉，似乎在忍受头痛：“抱歉……喝了点酒，脑子有些晕。”

阿萨手拍了拍罗伊的肩膀，理解地点了点头，随后装作关心地问道：“既然有些醉酒了，不如今日先生早些回去吧，不用在我这里勉强了啊。”

罗伊看着阿萨上下晃动饱满的红唇，鲜艳的红色在罗伊的眼中被无限放大，犹如一颗可口香甜的樱桃，散发着诱人的香气，缓缓地将罗伊拉入情迷。他脑内清醒的弦忽然又断了，他竟真的想品尝一下这诱人的双唇，是不是真有这么甜。

阿萨察觉到罗伊的眼神有些不对劲了，他吞咽了下口水，稍微往后面挪了挪。可惜罗伊没让他得逞，他捏住阿萨的下颚，轻轻抬起，将自己的唇覆在阿萨的唇上。

罗伊的吻技是阿萨所见过的人之中，最为霸道、同时也是最好的一个，阿萨见识过的。原本还有一些自持之心的阿萨，立刻被这个绵长又暧昧的吻攻陷，罗伊的舌头灵活地撬开阿萨的牙关，邀请阿萨的舌头与他共舞，同时手开始不安分地沿着腰线向下探索，顺着腰部的纽扣，一颗一颗地解开来。

等一吻结束后，阿萨才发觉自己身上所有的纽扣都被面前这个人解开了。

“啊这……”阿萨呆愣地看着现在这个情况，还未回过神，罗伊就又将嘴唇递了过去，亲啄一下。

“不好拒绝你的邀请，今天就当作来陪你履行承诺吧。”罗伊将自己的风衣褪下，领带也扯了下来，随意地丢在地上，将身体压了上去。

——

裙摆被掀开了一角，撩至另一边，露出了阿萨紧实的臀部，他的小穴正被塞着不知从哪儿进口来的新鲜玩意儿，可以外面清晰地看清肠道的内部，方才挤进去的润滑膏正源源不断地随着透明的液体流了下来，腿缝之中全都是情色不堪的水渍，在灯光的照射下还在闪闪发亮。

罗伊从身后握住他的阴茎，不紧不慢地搓揉着，自己挺立的性器也摩挲着阿萨的腿缝，他故意用腹部撞击阿萨的股肉，弄出“啪啪”的响声，龟头时不时地顶撞这阿萨的囊袋，让阿萨顿时有了种扭曲的快感。

“你今天上台的样子真的很好看。”罗伊突然说道。

“嗯……哈，那当然，也不瞧瞧我是谁。”阿萨天籁般的嗓音微微上扬，如同一只小手正轻轻抓挠胸腔，竟把人听酥了一半。

罗伊见他是这个反应，惩罚般地咬上阿萨的后颈，待留下一个青红的印记才就此罢休。他一只手搂住阿萨的腰，让阿萨与他面对面，另一只手开始转动起被小穴吞入的透明物体，开口道：“周围人看你的眼神，让我多喝了几杯酒，我觉得你应该受到一些惩罚。”

阿萨忍受着体内的变动，不由得轻哼出声，他的手紧紧地扯住罗伊的衬衣，一边回道：“嗯……也不是我……让他们看的……嗯——！你应该……让他们管住眼睛……啊……”

“我只想管住你的眼睛，”罗伊把透明的棒状物抽出，作为替换塞进了自己修长的手指，开始抽插了起来，“看着我，好吗？”

阿萨抬起头，迷离的眼神正巧和罗伊的视线相对，罗伊目光沉了沉，用嘴唇含住阿萨的下唇，牙齿轻轻咬住下唇的软肉，没过多久下唇就肿了起来，嘴唇也逐渐变得通红。同时罗伊还留在阿萨体内的手指抽插速度变快了，阿萨被刺激到弓起身子，脚趾也蜷缩了起来，他的身体开始不受控制地抽动，仿佛下一秒就要到达高潮。

可惜罗伊没让他如愿到达高潮。他抽出了手指，还礼貌地将手指的透明液体均匀的抹在阿萨的腿根，最后叹了口气，说道：“要是我用手都能把你送去高潮，换了作案工具，也不知道能不能撑住。”

阿萨确实爽得不行，但最后没有射出来让他非常难过，他还在急促地喘着粗气，后穴的空虚感顿时让他有些怅然若失，他难受地蜷缩起自己的身体，手准备抚摸自己的性器，却被罗伊拦了下来。

“我来吧。”罗伊将阿萨的两只手按住，另一只手调整自己的伞头对准穴口，猛地没入甬道之中。

阿萨惊叫一声，腿勾在罗伊的腰间，面部顿时有些扭曲。

“也没开发到这么大的尺寸，能不能温柔点啊！”阿萨开始龇牙咧嘴，恨不得咬罗伊一口。

罗伊舒服地叹了口气，随后露出了一副人畜无害的笑容：“抱歉，一时激动。”

喝酒的罗伊都不能信。虽然阿萨没有相信他说的屁话，但是心里还是骂了几句真的狗。

阿萨一直箭在弦上，可能就差一个触碰，一个刺激，就会喷泻而出，显然罗伊料到了这点，他不紧不慢地抽动着，甚至都不用手去触摸阿萨的身体，一直津津有味地欣赏着阿萨的表情。

阿萨难过极了，眼泪都有些憋出来了，他想打破现在窘迫的境界，他伸出手，颤巍巍地拉住罗伊的袖子，用软糯的声音说着：“罗伊，好哥哥，我想要……”

情色的声音掺杂些许软糯，眼中还夹带些许泪水，竟让罗伊又硬了几分，他加快了抽插的速度，他猛地整根没入穴口，又快速拔出，阿萨被这突如其来的加速弄得身体一惊，他没有防备的射了出来，那些喷射出的白浊粘嗒嗒地挂在罗伊的小腹，连衬衫都粘了些许白浊，阿萨脸顿时变得通红，又抬眼看向天花板装作没看到。

“那，到我了。”罗伊将身体俯下，舌尖舔了舔阿萨的耳廓，轻声说道，“那我的，你要全数‘吃掉’哦，不论是上面的嘴，还是下面的嘴。”

罗伊将身体贴近阿萨，身体犹如打桩机一般猛烈地进攻。不知抽插了多少次，换了好数十种体位，阿萨已经在情欲的海洋中反反复复游荡了许久，这段时间里他已经被插射了好几次，直到他觉得自己穴口开始痛得发麻，快没有知觉的时候，一股热流才随着顶入喷涌进自己的身体。阿萨被热流烫得抽动了几下，随后瘫软在床上，无神地盯着天花板看。

罗伊亲吻着阿萨的嘴角，鼻尖，额头，最后吻上阿萨的嘴唇，抱着阿萨甜甜地笑了起来。

阿萨现在不想看到他的脸，他转了个身，背对着罗伊，结果身后那个人又好死不死的贴了过来。阿萨感觉到屁股又感觉到一个硬硬的棍状物嵌在股间摩挲着，但迟迟没有下一步动作，好像在等待什么。

阿萨气急败坏地转过头，说：“别蹭了！要搞就快点！”

罗伊眼睛亮了亮，抱着阿萨对着脸颊亲了一口，笑着说：“阿萨最好了。”

“别废话！嗯——！啊……”


End file.
